Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. More recently, robotic mowers and/or remote controlled mowers have also become options for consumers to consider.
Lawn mowers are typically capable of transiting over even and uneven terrain to execute yard maintenance activities relating to mowing. However, most lawn mowers are repeatedly exposed to the same operating environments over the course of their lifetimes. For example, a lawn mower may operate to cut a single yard over its entire life, or may operate to cut a relatively fixed series of yards or parcels if it is used for commercial purposes. Given that computing devices are becoming more ubiquitous, it is to be expected that they may be employed to assist in operation of lawn mowers. As such, many additional functionalities may be provided or supported by the employment of computing devices on lawn mowers.